


Ziall Drabble

by 1dfetusfics



Series: Underage Drabble Series [33]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Drabble, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dfetusfics/pseuds/1dfetusfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Ziall please. I don't care if it's underage or not. Ooh, and crossdressing please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ziall Drabble

ayn smiled widely as he looked down at the younger boy below him, watching the way the blonde’s chest lifted and fell with every shaky breath he sucked in.

"You’re so pretty, baby," he whispered quietly, watching as the blush spread over Niall’s pretty, ruddy cheeks.

The older of the two currently had the younger pinned to the bed, arms up over his head and held together with one of his own larger ones. His free hand slid down his body slowly, carefully, toying with the little sequins on the white shirt that formed a heart. Niall was currently dressed up, a little pink skirt with a white shirt tucked into it. Underneath the skirt was a soft pair of cotton panties, but. Zayn had yet to see those. As much as the boy was teasing Niall, he was teasing himself just as much.

"Please," Niall whispered out, lifting his hips up weakly in attempt to get Zayn’s hand to slide lower, wanted a deft hand wrapped around his cock working him towards orgasm.

Zayn just hummed lightly, a careful rumble low in his chest, and he gave Niall a biting smirk as he brushed his fingers down his torso. He was getting closer and closer to where the younger boy truly wanted him, but he stopped just short to move his finger along the skirt.

"Zayn, please!" Niall pleaded, eyebrows drawing together as he frowned, a deep pout set on his lips. Zayn cooed quietly, leaning in to press soft kisses to the other boy’s lips until his pout was gone and he was flushed and quiet once again.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Zayn’s hand moved lower and lower. And then too low, and then he was brushing his fingertips against the soft skin of Niall’s inner thigh. The younger groaned, head tilting back with his eyes closed tight as he spread his legs a bit, eager. Zayn watched Niall’s throat carefully as the boy swallowed thickly, and he let out a slow breath of his own.

Gently, the older pressed his hand up and under Niall’s skirt, the pads of his fingertips pressing into the cotton fabric. He hummed, licking his lips at the feeling, before thumbing over the lace waistband that was teasing him. He wanted nothing more than to just push the fabric aside and fuck into the smaller boy beneath him, but. He and Niall both knew what the goal for tonight was.

His hand slowly palmed over the blonde boy’s crotch, and Niall quickly filled up from his semi state to a proper hard on. Breath hitching in his throat, the younger pushed his hips up and into the pleasurable touch.

"More. Please," Niall whispered, voice gone breathy as he lifted his head to look down at the male above him. Zayn nodded, fingers fitting themselves properly over the shape of Niall’s cock in his panties, and he rubbed his hand against him properly.

Hearing the way that Niall moaned into the dim lighting of the bedroom had Zayn tightening his grip around his boy carefully, working his hand along his length carefully. Niall writhed against the bed, fists clenching and unclenching in Zayn’s grip as his breathing quickened. He tried to press up further into the older boy’s touch, wanting more, and he let out a shuddering breath as Zayn dipped down to press wet kisses into the side of his neck.

"M’close," Niall breathed out quickly, whimpering directly into the older male’s ear as his neck was sucked on gently.

Zayn’s hand quickened, working against Niall with a firm grip and a fast wrist, and he pulled back when he felt the first pulse of the boy’s orgasm on his palm. He quickly released the blonde’s wrists, reaching down to push the skirt up towards Niall’s stomach as he watched carefully as the boy spilled into the panties he was wearing. His own cock throbbed weakly in his boxers, watching a dark patch soak into the thin fabric spread over Niall’s hips.

"Shit," Zayn breathed out softly at the scene before him, and he rubbed the heel of his hand roughly over his own dick.

Niall simply laughed, breathing quick while his heart hammered against his ribs. He reached down, brushing his hand over his spent cock and gasping softly at the sensitivity of the movement. “I’m all messy, Z.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on [tumblr!](http://1dfetusfics.tumblr.com/)


End file.
